


Kiss

by coralreefskim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Probably Crappy, i hope someone likes this, this is like super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralreefskim/pseuds/coralreefskim
Summary: “Keith,” Lance slurred, so it sounded more like he was saying Keef instead."What," Keith said flatly, not really asking, as he jogged over to Red, eyes glowing yellow into life."You have stars in your eyes."Keith choked. "What?""Why do you have stars in your eyes?" Lance murmured.In his receiver, Keith could hear his teammates trying to smother their laughter, but it wasn't really working. Heck, he could even feel Red’s amusement about the whole situation tickling the base of his skull.He looked down at Lance, in his arms, who was currently looking slightly mesmerized and very confused. Keith pursed his lips. Should he? Or should he not?Eh, quiznak it."You," Keith started."Me?" Lance slurred, "Me. You?""You must be seeing yourself in them."ft low key mutual pining and bad pick up lines





	

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written fanfiction in so long i hope u like this

Keith wasn’t sure if it was a good thing that Lance got hurt.

They were on a mission together (Keith wasn’t sure why they got paired up, considering their awful chemistry). Sneak in Galra base, insert Pidge’s information-extracting virus, get out. It was supposed to be an easy job, really.

And well, sure, they’d argued along the way in hushed whispers--

(“Keith!” Lance hissed. “Get back here this instant, young man!”

“Sure,” Keith responded, as he proceeded to run up to the nearby Galran soldier and knock the living daylights out of him.

“Why does no one listen to me _I swear to God Keith_ \--”

Keith punched the last of the sentries through the head.

Lance sighed and muttered into his intercom, “we’re in, guys.”)

\--and they’d been able to sneak into more tricky places--

(“ _Keith. I said to go in through the vents--_ ”

“Sorry, Shiro. I can’t hear you over the sound of Lance screaming at me.”

Lance sighed again-- ‘Must be the fiftieth time today,’ Keith thought, slightly amused --and muttered, “why the quiznak -- _him_ of _all people_ \--”)

\--and they’d gotten into the command room fairly successfully.

(“ _Lance what the quiznak are you doing--_ ”

Lance shrugged beside Keith, bayard transforming back to its original form. “Keith was trying to one up me, and you gotta admit shooting the enemy from afar is way _safer_ ” --he squinted at Keith like he was trying to make a point. Keith looked away whistling-- “than straight up charging at the enemy, like a certain _someone_ has been doing.”

A sigh. “ _Keith, please listen to Lance_ \--”

“Ehm, yea, no.”

“ _We paired you two up because honestly you two are each others’ impulse control--_ ”

Lance hissed from his side, “ _Lies._ ”

“ _\--but this is beginning to look like a bad idea._ ”

Keith muttered, “You think?”)

It was simple, it was supposed to be quick.

It ended horribly.

The Galra had apparently anticipated their arrival, or at least were alerted later with all the ruckus that had happened (Keith swore he’d been as silent as he could), because the tech in the command room had an anti virus that was made specifically to repel Pidge’s virus, and while they were waiting for Pidge to hack into the system and try encrypt data, a wave of Galran soldiers entered the room and blocked all entry points.

(“Okay, as serious as the current situation is, I can’t take that Galra dude in the vent hanging _upside down seriously oh my god_ \--”

“Focus!” Keith snapped at him, as he deflected a laser off Lance’s point of range with his bayard and hit a Galran soldier’s head with the butt of his blade.)

They were very obviously outnumbered. Keith could feel Red’s anxiousness at the back of his mind, but he tried sending her reassurance that they’d be fine and persuaded her not to slam down doors and cause more commotion (at least, not more than they already have).

(“ _Keith? Lance? I need to know what’s happening--_ ”

“Focus on helping Pidge get the data,” Keith gritted out, leveling his bayard at the enemy. “We’ll be alright.”

“Oh, look, another thing we both do not agree on,” Lance muttered, eyeing the enemy warily, bayard already in hand. “But yea, don’t worry about us.”

Keith could hear Pidge mumbling to herself on the other side. “ _Stay safe, guys._ ”

“ _Yea, because if you don’t, you’ll miss out on my new batch of cookies and they’re honestly looking magnificent--_ ”

Lance started firing at random with a battle cry.)

Truth be told, they were working really well together. Lance picked out weaker links and broke through them, all the while firing at the soldiers who were near the command system, all the while defending Keith’s sorry ass whenever he got too distracted; Keith, on the other hand, charged through ranks, slashing with dual blades at whatever enemy in sight.

(“If I get hurt, I’m going to haunt you as a ghost for the rest of my life--”

A shot singed Keith’s hair and landed on the soldier behind him. “Just shut up and trust me!”)

The enemy lines were thinning, and for whatever weird reason they didn’t know, they were actually winning the battle. And then Pidge announced that she’s got almost all the data.

And then they got their guard down in their relief.

And then one of the soldiers -- the one hanging upside down in the vents _how did Keith forget about him_ \-- shot at the command system, just when the data was downloaded at 99%.

And then Lance, for whatever stupid reason, threw his bayard at the laser so the shot was deflected and the command system was undamaged.

“ _Yes!_ ” Pidge yelled.

“ _Get out of there now!_ ” Allura commanded.

And then, just as Keith turned, a soldier was running up to him and slashed at Keith with his sword.

And then someone screamed, and Keith saw red.

Keith blinked. And blinked more. The soldier in front of him struck at him again, but Keith parried his attack easily and knocked him out cold.

He turned.

“Lance?”

Lance wasn’t moving.

“ _Lance? Are you okay? Keith, Lance, do you copy?_ ”

Keith couldn’t breathe.

“ _Keith, Lance, please say something--_ ”

“We’re coming,” Keith choked out, lifting Lance up and running to the nearest unoccupied exit.

Everything flashed red and purple. Keith could faintly hear someone -- probably one of the higher ups -- yelling commands, probably screaming at his troops to do something about the paladins. He could faintly hear one of his teammates shouting in his ear, trying to get him to tell him what was going on, but he couldn’t pay attention.

He couldn’t hear anything.

They -- _he_ ran into an empty corridor, Lance faintly breathing but not moving in his arms. He set Lance down in a dark corner after he was sure no one was around, then sat down, trying to catch his breath.

“ _Keith, I swear if you don’t say something I’m going to --_ ”

“Lance is hurt,” Keith said, trying to get his emotions under control. He was not going to cry. “We need back up.”

“ _How does he look?_ ” Shiro’s voice cut in. “ _Can you check for any fatal wounds that need immediate attention?_ ”

“Yea.” Keith looked over at Lance, who was still not moving. “Yea. Sure. I can do that.”

“ _Hey, Keith?_ ”

Keith swallowed a lump in his throat. “Yea, Hunk?”

“ _He’s a tough guy. You guys are gonna be alright._ ”

Keith breathed slowly. “Gotcha.”

He took a quick look at Lance’s face -- ‘ _he may not be fine but he certainly looks fine_ ’ -- and shifted his eyes down onto his armor. Thankfully the gash wasn’t as deep as he thought it was, so Lance probably just fainted from shock. He checked for wounds on the rest of his body.

Nothing else looks fatal. Good.

Unless the sword was poisoned.

Great.

“Uh, Coran?” Keith hastily searched his pockets, “how do I use that poison detector again?”

“ _Oh, that old thing?_ ” Coran’s voice got louder. “ _You’ll need to take out one piece of it from the case, put it on the wound, then put it on the top of the case. White for yay, black for nay!_ ”

Keith did what he was instructed. He sighed in relief when the results came out white. “Okay. He’s good, I think.”

“ _Okay. Just stay put for now. Hunk is hacking into the surveillance cameras to guide you, and Pidge is coming down with the Green Lion just in case._ ”

“ _Are you glad I forced you to teach me computer stuff now?_ ”

Pidge huffed. “ _I’m coming in._ ”

“Copy that.”

Keith glanced up on Lance’s face again. He looked almost… peaceful. Which Keith has never seen before, considering Lance was always sort of hostile with Keith. So the change was nice. Even though Lance was unconscious. And maybe dying. Still.

He was very conflicted with the situation.

He lightly patted Lance’s face, not really hoping for anything. “Wake up.”

Lance’s eyes fluttered open. Keith slammed his back against the wall in surprise.

“Keith?” Lance muttered, blinking owlishly at nothing in particular, “Keith. Where are you?”

A collection of relieved voices sounded from the intercom. Keith couldn’t help break into a grin. “Lance, you’re awake!”

Lance winced. “Ow. Loud noises.” The noises died down. “Where am I, Keith?”

Keith stopped.

“ _He’s probably in shock, but with one stop in the sleep pod he’ll be back to normal!_ ” Coran chimed in.

“Where’s that voice coming from?” Lance murmured. “Why am I on the floor?”

“Ehm,” Keith said helpfully.

Lance tried to sit up. Keith rushed to his side and pushed a hand against Lance’s shoulder lightly. “Don’t move! Just, uh, stay put. Help is on the way.”

Lance tilted his head in confusion, eyes lidded. “Why do I need help?”

“ _Good news: I’ve hacked into the surveillance cameras. Bad news: you’ve got the soldiers coming in at your way._ ”

“ _Change of plans, Pidge won’t be able to make it on time. You need to leave on Red immediately._ ”

Keith slung one of Lance’s arm over his shoulder, then put both his own hands under Lance’s armpit and knees and lifted him up with a grunt. “Tell me where I need to go.”

“Where are we going?” Lance murmured. And then, as if he was hit by a wall of realization, his face brightened considerably. He looked up at Keith and gasped theatrically. “Are you taking me on a _date_?”

He could hear a flurry of reactions from his teammates -- Allura’s “ _Wait what._ ”, Coran’s “ _Ah._ ”, Hunk’s “ _Oh my god I can’t believe he said that._ ”, Pidge’s “ _Wait_ what?” and Shiro’s suppressed laughter.

Keith spluttered, face an interesting shade of red. “What?”

“I can’t believe Keith is taking me out on a date,” Lance said like a teenage girl in love, which is honestly so bizarre because. This. Is Lance? Lance is talking like that? To Keith?

“ _Error, error,_ ” Shiro called from the other end of the line with a monotone voice, “ _Cannot compute. Keith.exe has stopped working._ ”

“Shut up,” he snapped, immediately feeling guilty when he saw Lance’s expression fall so quickly.

“You’re not taking me on a date?” Lance asked, watery eyes staring up at Keith.

‘ _Quiznak,_ ’ Keith thought.

Hunk continued rattling out directions as if absolutely nothing was happening, so Keith tried to concentrate on his voice instead of Lance’s constant whining.

“Everything hurts,” Lance whimpers.

“Well, yea,” Keith said, “you got wounded by a sword.”

His eyes widened. “Did you kill me?”

Keith frowned. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t?”

He could hear Shiro repeating what Keith said in a mocking voice. He made a mental note to kill Shiro later.

“You did,” Lance grinned widely, “’cause if you didn’t then why is an angel carrying me?”

“ _Oh my fu--_ ”

“ _Language._ ”

“What the hell Lance,” Keith deadpanned, trying to get his blush under control. “What the hell.”

“ _What did I say about language, Keith?_ ”

Keith muttered a “whatever”, jogging up to the door to the dock. The door slid open via Hunk and revealed the lions in all their glory.

“I can’t believe they haven’t noticed the lions yet,” Keith muttered.

“ _Okay, I’m not exactly sure how it works, but apparently Allura sent out some weird brain wave telepathy thing to make sure nobody gets into the dock._ ”

“ _Oh, I just sent the idea of doing so to them. It’s more like persuasion, really._ ”

“That’s wild.”

Lance grinned. “Not as wild as when we’re gonna--”

“ _Lance, as your best friend, please don’t say anything else._ ”

“How is the Blue Lion gonna get back?” Keith asked, still not able to get his blush under control _what was wrong with him_.

“ _Ah, don’t worry about it. The Blue Lion will most likely follow you out when you leave._ ”

“Keith,” Lance slurred, so it sounded more like he was saying Keef instead.

"What," Keith said flatly, not really asking, as he jogged over to Red, eyes glowing yellow into life.

"You have stars in your eyes."

Keith choked. "What?"

"Why do you have stars in your eyes?" Lance murmured.

In his receiver, Keith could hear his teammates trying to smother their laughter, but it wasn't really working. Heck, he could even feel Red’s amusement about the whole situation tickling the base of his skull.

He looked down at Lance, in his arms, who was currently looking slightly mesmerized and very confused. Keith pursed his lips. Should he? Or should he not?

Eh, quiznak it.

"You," Keith started.

"Me?" Lance slurred, "Me. You?"

"You must be seeing yourself in them."

“ _Oh my god that is so smooth--_ ”

Lance blinked owlishly at him. “Oh.” And then his eyes rolled into his head and his head lolled against his body.

Keith’s heart rate rose in panic. “Guys--”

“ _It’s okay,_ ” Shiro’s voice cut in, ringing loud and clear. “ _He probably used too much energy talking. We’ll get him fixed up right away when you two get here._ ”

When they got out, drones and enemy ships were following them, but they managed to wormhole out of the range of attack in time.

The rest of the trip was made with Keith pointedly not looking at Lance’s body, limp and not moving.

 

They had to wait for a day for him to come out.

They’d been waiting for him, making pointless chit chats, trying to make it not as serious as it seemed. While Lance’s condition certainly wasn’t as bad as how it’d been the first time he went into the sleep pod, they were still worried about how he’d been before he went into a coma. There was a chance that he had a concussion, a term Coran wasn’t familiar with, because apparently Alteans had hard heads.

(“Do you think he’ll remember anything that happened?” Keith asked.

“Don’t worry about it, Keith,” Hunk teased. “I’m sure he’ll remember your bonding moment this time.”

Keith pursed his lips. ‘ _I’d rather he not, really._ ’)

When Lance’s healing process was complete, everyone was already in the infirmary waiting for him. He slumped out of the pod, body not used to moving, and fell into Keith’s arms.

‘ _Well then,_ ’ Keith thought, as he gazed into Lance’s eyes, ‘ _here’s to hoping he doesn’t remember anything._ ’

Lance looked around him from Keith’s chest, knees bent slightly, seeing everyone else smiling at him. He grinned back, giving a weak thumbs up. Then he looked up at Keith, blinking owlishly, as if just processing that Keith was in front of him.

Keith waited for him to speak.

Lance’s eyes softened. He whispered, “You think I’m a star?”

Keith inhaled sharply as Lance started snoring against his chest.

 

“He _remembers_ , Shiro--”

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about--”

“ _He remembers_ \--”

“Calm your pining ass down, Keith. Nothing bad’s gonna happen. Didn’t he flirt with you?”

Keith made a frustrated growl. “He was delirious, and I wasn’t. How am I supposed to act around him now?” He clawed at his own hair. “Oh my god Shiro, _he knows_.”

“Keith.” Shiro touched his shoulder with his arm. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

Keith looked up to Shiro with desperate eyes. “He knows,” Keith whispered.

Shiro watched as Keith’s body started shaking, wrecking sobs, heaving as he tried to breathe. “Keith--”

“Don’t.” A sob. “Please.”

Shiro watched as Keith’s body keeled over, knees falling onto the ground, back leaning against the wall, and knelt beside him, patting Keith’s shoulder in a weak attempt at comfort.

‘ _Why are you so afraid to love?_ ’

Shiro could understand how that felt.

It didn’t mean he wanted Keith to know.

 

“Hey.”

Keith froze at the sound of his voice. “…yea?”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “We need to talk.”

Keith turned slowly. “What about?”

Lance squinted at him. “You know.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Keith deadpanned.

Lance narrowed his eyes even more. “You’re lying.”

Keith just stared at him.

“You’re serious.”

“Yep.”

“You don’t remember anything.”

“Nope.”

Lance ruffled his hair. “You’ve gotta be kidding me, man.”

Keith shrugged.

Lance threw his hands up in exasperation. “You’re so blatantly lying! You’re doing that furrowing eyebrow thing that you always do when you’re lying!”

Keith did the furrowing eyebrow thing more. “What do you mean I’m lying?”

“You’re doing the thing even more now!” Lance pinched his nose. “Come on, Keith, my main man, my amigo, _work with me_.”

“I thought Hunk was your main man.”

“Not important! The thing is--”

“I’ll be sure to tell Hunk you said that.”

“I did not--”

“Who’s the one blatantly lying again?”

Lance huffed. “Certainly not me.”

“Cool,” Keith said, walking away in a fast but not-so-suspicious pace.

Only when Keith had been out of Lance’s sight did Lance say, “wait a minute.” Pause. “Keith, _get back here_!”

 

Keith successfully avoided Lance for another week before there was an announcement that the Galra had found them.

“ _Paladins!_ ” Allura’s voice rang out from the castle. “ _There’s an emergency! You need to get into the control room now!_ ”

Surprisingly, Keith and Lance got out of their rooms at the same time. When they saw each other, they paused, staring at each other, before Keith broke eye contact.

“Uh,” Keith said.

Lance looked like he wanted to say something, but he shut his mouth and looked away. He sighed. “Let’s just go.”

They ran to the control room at the same pacing, side by side, though Keith couldn’t help but feel there was this… gap. This unnatural awkwardness. Though Keith himself was probably to blame.

“Why is there an emergency anyway?” Lance muttered. “Hunk said him and Pidge had been working on a device to shield the entire castle since last week. Considering it’s them, it should have been done by now.”

Keith just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

They reached the control room at record time (Keith might have been trying to outrun Lance, but Lance matched his pace easily -- those long legs weren’t just for show), Keith hunched over, hand on the wall, panting for breath, while Lance looked around the room.

“Odd,” Lance said finally, turning to Keith, “There isn’t anyone here--”

The doors slid down and the panels flashed red.

“Ah,” Lance said.

They were locking the two of them here, Keith realized, cursing internally. Great. Just great. He could almost imagine Shiro’s patronizing face going, “We’re doing this for the greater good.”

“You’re doing that thing when you’re thinking a horrible impression of someone.”

Keith turned to him. “How would you know that?”

Lance shrugged easily. “I watch you.”

Keith stared at him. Lance didn’t seem to notice what he just said, because he just stared back at Keith, eyebrows raised in question.

“You.” Keith swallowed. “You watch me, you say?”

It seemed as if his words were just starting to sink in. Lance’s face turned into confusion, into surprise, into absolute horror. Keith watched as Lance’s face started reddening up considerably, and despite himself, Keith found himself smiling fondly.

“What I mean, when I say I watch you,” Lance rambled, “is that I observe you. You know, like people observing. Observe people-ing? Anyway my main point is that came out totally wrong and not what you think I meant. Probably. Maybe!” He threw his hands up in surrender. “Never mind what I said! I didn’t just embarrass myself at all. Good job me. Great job giving people a good impression of myself! Just -- great!”

“Cool.”

“That’s the only thing you have to say?” Lance shrieked. “’Cool’? Is that what you say whenever someone confesses to you their feelings? Like ‘oh coolio’ or ‘nice’? S’that all you have to say about yourself?”

“I know you’re being serious but I really can’t take you seriously.”

“Keith,” Lance groaned, “buddy. My man. My amigo. Can you maybe cut the carp already?”

Keith frowned, crossing his arms, turning to Lance. “What do you mean, ‘cut the carp’?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lance snapped, suddenly hostile, “you know full well of what I’m trying to say here.”

Keith scowled at him. “Well, maybe I actually don’t, so why don’t you actually stop rambling about bull--”

“What do you mean I’m spouting bull--”

“Well, excuse me, you’re being all vague and shady and--”

“Excuse me? Excuse _you_ , you’re being difficult! You’ve obviously been avoiding me for the past week--”

“I did not--”

“You’re lying again--”

“I am not--”

“ _I like you, okay?_ ” Lance suddenly yelled.

And again, there was a moment of silence. Lance didn’t even seem mortified by what he just said, sighing and walking towards the door to check if it was opened.

“W-what?” Keith stammered.

Lance gave a hollow chuckle. “I thought we’ve established that fact already.”

“I--” Keith started. “I didn’t--”

“You didn’t know?” Lance turned to him, scowling. “What do you even mean by that. Hunk told me I’ve been blatantly flirting with you when I got injured--”

“Wait, so you don’t remember anything that happened?”

“What do you even -- I had a freaking _concussion_ , Keith, what the hell do you think--”

“You--I--” Keith stammered. “I-- You asked me if I thought you were a star when you came out of the pod!”

Lance frowned. “A what now?”

“You -- oh my god, Hunk left out that bit didn’t he,” Keith muttered, sitting down on the ground, putting his face in his palms.

“What bit?” Lance plopped down beside him. “Did I miss out anything?”

“Well yea, you kinda just--” Keith turned to face Lance, and saw deep blue eyes.

' _Quiznak,_ ' he thought again. This isn't fair.

“I might drown in them.”

“What?”

Keith coughed, turning away. “Nothing.”

Lance grabbed his cheeks with one hand and turned Keith forcefully to face him, clearly frustrated. “No backing out. Tell me what happened, man.”

“Your eyes are blue,” Keith explained, trying to get his blush to die down. Again.

Lance frowned. “Uh huh?”

“I might” --Keith cleared his throat-- “I might drown in them.”

Lance blinked. “Oh.”

Keith shifted his eyes downwards. “Yea.”

“Well.”

Keith looked up again.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck with his palms, looking slightly bashful. “Yours are violet. Like space.”

“And?”

He leaned in, wiggling his eyebrows. “Have I mentioned how much I love space?”

Keith shoved him away, laughing. “Oh my god, Lance--”

“Yea, I need space,” Lance joked again, finger gunning at Keith. “I’m also a great fan of personal space.”

Keith smiled at him. “Personal space?”

Lance smiled back. “Yea, personal. Will you be mine?”

Keith choked. Lance seemed to just realize what he said, because his eyes widened in horror. “Oh god, I didn’t--”

Keith wheezed. “You really need to filter your mouth, Lance--”

“Well, why don’t you do that for me-- Okay, I’ll stop--”

Keith grabbed Lance’s face. “Okay.”

Lance shrieked. “What?”

Keith leaned in closer, grinning giddily. “I’ll help filter your mouth.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He grinned. “Not that I’m complaining."

They both leaned in at the same time.

(In another room, Allura squinted at Pidge’s computer screen, at the two figures sitting on the floor. “What are they doing?”

Shiro looked at her in surprise. “Do Alteans not kiss?”

“What’s a kiss--”

“And I believe we are done for the day!” Coran cut in, pushing Allura out of the room. “Let’s give the lovebirds some privacy, yea?”

Before he went out, Coran squinted at Shiro, pointed at him with his index finger and did a lip zipping motion.

“I can’t believe Allura doesn’t know what a kiss is,” Hunk muttered when they were sure Coran couldn’t hear them.

“She was probably a pretty spoiled princess, ” Pidge said, turning off her laptop. “All this drama has been tiring me out. Sleep pile?”

Hunk did a fist pumping motion. “I’m always down for a sleep pile!”

Shiro nodded, smiling.)

 

“I feel really sappy today,” Lance said.

They were in Lance’s room (because Keith’s was too messy to sleep on), doing nothing in particular. The Galra attacks have been lessening that week, and Allura decided to focus on liberating planets from the Galra empire before going on offense, since they still weren’t completely ready. Plus, Hunk and Pidge’s device worked really well, so the Galra wouldn’t be able to detect them for at least a little while.

Keith, head currently on Lance’s lap, stared up at him questioningly. “You’re always sappy.”

Lance chuckled, fingers carding through Keith’s hair. “Yea, I guess I am, but today I feel especially so.”

“Do I wanna know?”

“You might not.” He looked down at Keith, grinning. “I’m gonna tell you anyway.”

“Cool.”

“I’m going to act like you didn’t say that. Anyway,” Lance leaned down, nose touching Keith’s. “Have I told you how in love I am with you?”

Keith couldn’t resist the smile on his face. “I don’t know,” he teased. “Have you?”

“I don’t remember, so I’m gonna show you instead.”

Lance tugged on Keith’s hands lightly. Keith got the message, considering the option of him being stubborn and not moving, but he decided to let Lance have his way today. He sat up, facing Lance, and Lance began peppering his face with an onslaught of kisses.

Keith couldn't resist giggling. “Babe, you cloggin’ up me pores,” he joked.

“I think I love you more now,” Lance muttered against his ear, voice low.

Keith hummed lightly, tracing Lance's fingers with his own. “If you’re that easy, I don’t know how many people you’ve fallen in love with."

Lance pulled back, intertwining their fingers. “I think you’re the only one.”

Keith shivered when Lance pressed a chaste kiss on Keith’s lips. “I love you,” he sighed, closing his eyes.

“I love you more,” Lance said, burying his face on the crook of Keith’s shoulders.

Keith chuckled. “I don’t know why, but this entire thing reminds me of the first time we kissed.”

Lance laughed -- a full, ecstatic laugh, the one that Keith loved hearing. “Okay, I’ll be honest -- that kiss was terrible.”

Keith snorted, wrapping his arms around Lance. “Yea, says the one who initiated it.”

“Excuse me, if my memory serves me correctly, we both initiated it together. And my memory has never failed me before.”

“Says the one who forgot about our bonding moments.”

“You’re never gonna let me live it down, are you?”

“There were _two_ , Lance. And you forgot _both_ of them--”

Lance kissed Keith again, effectively shutting him up, then leaned his forehead against Keith's. “Love you too, Keith.”

Keith sighed, content. “I love you too, Lance.”

They cuddled each other for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably a lot of plot holes in this (like why Keith was so scared when he thought Lance knew) but maybe I'll turn this into a series and cover that? we'll see (can you feel me progressively running out of ideas when i wrote this cuz i did and it was horrible i literally did not think this through)
> 
>  
> 
> [ I draw on tumblr :D ](https://coralreefskim.tumblr.com/)


End file.
